My One And Only
by dodgerxrita
Summary: This is the first in a Ice Age series I am going to do. So I hope you like it. These stories are mainly Dira orientated (Maybe not all of them, but I won't give away to much)
1. Chapter 1

In the centre of Switchback Cove, the herd all sat in the clearing where they all lived. The clearing was at the heart of the island and was surrounded by trees that bordered the forest. In the clearing there were 3 caves and an underground burrow. Not to far away -probably about a 5 minute walk- there was a huge mountain with lots of hidden caves in the sides of it. These caves were great for if you wanted a little time to yourself away from everyone... or if you wanted to escape Sid. Most of the herd was in the clearing: 3 Mammoths, 2 Sloths, 2 Possums and a Molehog. Only two members were missing.

Mannny, the mammoth, was sat alongside his wife, Ellie, and their Teenage Daughter, Peaches; Crash and Eddie, Ellie's Possoum brothers, were chasing eachother up and down through the trees that bordered the strange herds home. Sid and Granny were looking through the camp in order to try and find Granny's teeth -She had lost them AGAIN. Lastly, Louis, the molehog, was sat next to his best friend Peaches as the wo chatted aimlessly amongst themselves. Sid and Granny walked over to sit with the Mammoths and Molehog after a while. The searh for Granny's teeth had been successful and they'd found her teeth in a tree... No-one knew how she got them there in the first place and whilst she had her woodne cane in her hand they weren't about to ask for the fear of gaining a concusion; Now as Sid sat down, Granny knawed on a piece of fruit, for once being quiet.

"Hey Manny, Where's Diego? I haven't seen him all day!" Sid asked the Male Mammoth.  
"Probably where he always is... Following his Siren around like he always is now-adays." Manny smirked while Sid giggled recalling the memory of their visit to the Siren Cove during the Continental Drift.  
"Manny, Leave Diego be. He deserves to have someone with him. It can't be easy on him. A Sabre having to change everyhting he knows, so he can live with Herbivores without any company of the same Species can't be easy on him. He deserves to have Shira around, for him to talk to." Ellie used a firm tone towards the two males.  
"Your right Ellie. And anyway, I just want him to admit he likes her. We can all see it." Everyone, except Granny and the Possoums (who were still playing Tag through the trees), agreed to this Statement.

Meanwhile, on top of a cliff over-looking the vast Blue Ocean, a Sabre was sat listening to the sound of waves lapping against the rock and breathing in the crisp salty air around her. This Sabress was different to most, her fur wasn't the usual Golden/Brown/Dark Yellow colours that most Sabres had, she was a silvery colour with Black Stripes along her back. Her eyes were a piercing Blue colour and she had Two earrings in her ear that jingled slightly as the wind blew through them. The Sabress had gotten the earrings when she was apart of a Pirte crew, however seen as she spent most of her life on the ship she can't remember exactly how or when she got the earrings. She lay on the edge with her head on her soft paws and her eyes closed, relaxing in the silence of her surroundings.

Her ears pricked forward sightly as she heard a twig snap behind her, however she wasn't concerned by this. Since she joined the herd, she was used to being followed around.  
"Hey Diego." She called, with her eyes still closed. She heard a sigh and a few leaves move as the male Sabre emerged from the trees. His Goldeny-Orange Fur lit up in the light and his Emerakd Green eyes were glowing.  
"Everytime. I think living with herbivore has made me loose my edge a little." He sat down beside her over-looking the ocean.  
Shira opened her eyes and looked over to him. She wouldn't admit this but Shira was coming to realise that she, the ex-pirate, had fallen head-over-paws for this rugged male. Living with herbivores had made him Soft, but she loved it... and she was always waiting for a chance to call him Softie just to see his reaction.

"Might help if you didn't step on twigs..."  
"I meant to do that..." He sounded embarassed. The two laughed at Diego's embarassment and for the next few hours they just sat talking about anything. As time went on they decided to head back to the herds clearing.

When they arrived back, the herd was all sat around a fire -Most likely made by 'Lord Of Flame' (Sid)-  
Everyone greeted them as they lay down by the fire. Crash and Eddie had long since finished their game of tag and now were trying to snuggle up against Shira. The two Possoums, as soon as they met Shira, had liked her -usually complementing her on her beauty and how good a couple they'd make- and they regularly got into a mini-argument over who loves Shira more. Shira had given up on trying to stop them so now just let them get on with it, because Ellie had informed her that ater Shira had been with the herd for a while the Possoums would forget about the crush and leave her be. On the other-  
hand, Diego hated seeing the Possoums got to be all snuggly with Shira, because he knew they had the confidence and/or idiocy to try and be like that.

Out of no-where Sid jumped up smiling and shouted "LET'S DO KARAOKE!"  
The herd exchanged glances with eachother before saying in unison "No Sid."  
"Aww C'mon" Sid whined. Granny hit her Grandson over the head and said "Shut up Sidney. Here... chew this Kiwi for me!" Holding up a Kiwi to Sid's face.  
"Seriously? You lost your teeth again? But we just found them!"  
"Don't shout at an old lady Sidney! Precious! Momma's calling you! Precious," Granny walked up to Shira and said "Hey Snow White, have you seen Precious. Did Banana Breath chase he away?" Before even witing for an answer, the crazy old sloth walked off into her and Sid's cave.

Later, the herd got themselves organised for bed and said their goodnights before walking off to their caves. The clearing had three caves in it. In the middle cave the Mammoths and Possoums slept, as this cave had a tree in it. The cave next to it is where Sid and Granny sleep. And finally, the cave closest to the Tree-line is where Diego and Shira sleep, so that if any Dsnger comes out the forest during the night they can be ready first. At around midnight, a large gust of wind swept through the Sabre cave and made Shira shiver in her sleep. Diego had awoken due to the gust of wind going along his body and saw Shira shiver. The moon was also shining through the cave and it made Shira's fur glow in the darkness. She shivered again and Diego made a cautious decision.

He got up hesitantly and slowly walked over to the sleeping Sabress. Carefully, so not to wake her, he lay down against her -her back against his chest- and curled his body around hers and placed his foreleg around her stomach and pulled her closer to himself. Resting his head next to hers, he slowly fell back to sleep. Unknown to Diego, Shira had woken up when Diego pulled her closer to him; smiling a little at his lovong act, she went back to sleep enjoying the feeling of his fur against hers and the attention she was reciving from the male Sabre. 


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came around slowly for the herd. As usual, just as soon as the sun peaked in through the mouth of the cave, Shira began to wake up. Before she remembered what had happened that previous night, she felt Diego wrapped around her holding her stomach close to him. For a moment she was completely startled, but then she remembered him keeping her warm through out the night. Normally, she'd wake up this early to have a morning walk and/or run before the rest of the herd woke up, but this morning she just couldn't do it. It wasn't that she physically couldn't run; she just didn't want to. Se wanted to stay in Diego's strong, yet gentle, embrace for as long as she possibly could before reality pulled her away. Shira decided that she was going to savour this moment for as long as she could, so began to wiggle herself further into Diego. She felt him unconciously tighten his grip around her as she curled up, causing her to smile.

Around an hour and a half later, Shira had, somehow, managed to fall back to sleep again when she was dived on by two unknown figures. They were light in weight, so she presumed they'd be small. Still with her eyes closed she could here them talking.

"Well look at this. Diego, why didn't you tell us?" One of the voices said. The other then piped up. Both were still on her back.

"Diego and Shira sleeping in a cave; K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes..." The irritating song was cut off by a deep voice from behind her.

"Crash, Cut it out. If you wake her up, start running." Diego was awake. And he'd just stayed still wrapped around her the entire time? Why?

Diego batted the possum brothers off of Shira as she started to move herself around. Deciding to have a little fun, and to see what Diego's reaction would be, she rolled over so her chest as against his. Diego still kept his foreleg over Shira's back. Shira could feel Diego's muscles tense as she turned.

Opening her eyes slowly, Shira saw Diego looking down at her, his large Emerald green eyes gleaming. She smiled up at him.

"Hi. Get cold last night did you?" She asked, referring to the position the two were currently stuck in, even though she knew perfectly well how they'd ended up like it.

"Erm... The wind... you were... I was just trying..." He stuttered to find an answer.

"Diego, it's fine. I know what happened last night. And thanks." She gave him a small lick on his neck, just under his head, before standing up. Stretching, she noticed that Crash and Eddie were stood giggling about what they'd seen. Rolling her eyes at the two's immaturity, she walked out the cave whilst calling back to the three "I'm going for a walk." She disappeared off into the forest.

Diego got himself up and stretched his muscles. he could still feel the lingering warmth on his side from where Shira had slept that night. The warmth brought a smile to his face, a smile he hoped that Crash and Eddie hadn't noticed.

They had.

Diego walked out of the cave before they had time to start the taunting. Outside he saw Manny, Ellie and Peaches all stood together. Manny and Ellie were opposite Peaches, who was next to Louis -Diego didn't see him at first because of his size. It looked as if there was something going on.

"But Dad, I really want to go to this party. EVERYONE is going to be there!" Peaches pleaded with her dad, but Manny wasn't having any of it.

"Peaches I already said, You aren't going!" Diego attempted to get out of the clearing unnoticed but Manny spotted him.

"Diego come here, would you let your Kids go to a party that goes on all day and night?"

"Well, not really but it depends on whether or not I trust them to make the right choices. And the fact that I don't have kids makes it biased."

"Maybe, if you tell Shira how you feel, you can have kids someday. And don't deny it, we ALL know you like her, even Granny knows and she talks to trees sometimes."

Diego felt embarrassed.

Peaches noticed that the attention had been taken off of her and put onto Diego, so carefully picked up Louis and snook off into the trees undetected by the herd. Diego and Manny carried on talking about Diego and Shira's 'romance' until Ellie split it up.

"Manny, stop. Diego will tell Shira when he's ready and she might tell him first. And you can't really tell anyone about being up front with their feelings, I remember you when we first met, I had to leave and almost drown for you to tell me how you felt."

Manny had to agree with Ellie, so he let Diego leave and went to turn back to Peaches.

"I guess your right Ellie. Now Peaches about this..." Manny noticed his daughter was gone. "She's grounded." He then went back into the mammoth and Possum cave.

Diego walked through the forest looking for a meal. He picked up a familiar scent of the Ocean and a small hint of himself. A small way up the path Shira was hunting for her own meal. Sneaking up on her Diego got as close as he could then pounced. He landed on top of Shira and pinned her down. Shira at first tried to fight back at her 'attacker' until she recognised their scent. She went limp and pretended to be hurt. Diego thought he'd genuinely hurt her so quickly off of the female Sabre's to be pounced on and pinned down himself. Landing on his back. Diego looked up at Shira with a sigh of annoyance for being tricked. Shira placed her back-legs on the top of Diego's back-legs -on the bottom of his under-belly area- and her fore-legs on his shoulders. All of this prevented Diego from getting back up, despite him being the stronger out of the two.

Smirking at her victory, Shira looked down at Diego, "Well that went to plan... for me it did anyway."

The pair laughed at Diego's failed attempt to one-up the Sabress. Both of them looking into the others eyes, they both got lost in their eyes. Before they knew what was happening, Diego had leaned his head up and Shira moved hers down to meet his halfway. Their lips were centimetres apart when both of them closed their eyes and closed the distance between them. The feeling of their lips touching was a completely new feeling for both of the cats. Yet it was one that they'd give anything for it to last forever. Diego managed to get his paws under Shira's chest just enough so he could flip her over to make it so he was above her. Once he was on top he felt her paws on his shoulder-blades, stroking his Orange fur slowly. Shira deepened the kiss and felt his tongue wipe across her lip, almost asking for permission to enter. She let him and their tongues became entangled. After a few minutes of this, the felines needed to breathe and released their lock on each other, both panting rapidly.

Diego leaned down again to lick Shira's cheek. He smiled as he heard her begin purring, due to this action he carried on licking her face, purring loudly himself. As the weather started to pick up, Diego and Shira could tell that some heavy weather was definitely on it's way, the two walked side-by-side back to the camp to see what Manny's instructions were.

* * *

Back at the clearing, Manny gathered the herd together -including Peaches who had returned just before the Sabres because of the weather- and began giving instructions of what was needed to be done during the definite Blizzard.

"OK. With the Blizzard on it's way we all will need a sufficient food supply to last at least a week. Water can be found from the melting snow. As for shelter, we'll all need to keep warm. So a suggestion could be, to sleep in the same cave. What does everyone think."

"Manny, me and Shira can stay in our cave because of our food, I know you guys don't particularly like our Diet. And anyway, I don't mind staying just the two of us; what about you?" Diego turned to Shira with a small smirk on his face. Shira nodded in agreement to what Diego had suggested. Diego nudged Shira's shoulder with his head.

"Me and Granny will stay in your cave, Manny. It gets pretty cold in there sometimes." Sid joined in taking the focus away from the suspicious looking Sabres.

"Well that settles it then. Everyone go and get what you need for the week; and get back before the Blizzard hits."

The herd went their separate ways. Diego and Shira to the Hunting-Ground; Sid and Granny to the Berry-Pit; the Mammoths to the tall Peach, Banana, Apple and Kiwi trees; and Louis searched under-ground for small insects.

By the time everyone was back in the clearing and had said goodbye to each other, the night sky had set in and the Blizzard was beginning. Diego ad Shira went right to the back of their cave and Diego curled around Shira the same way he'd done the night before. With Diego licking behind her ear, Shira started purring softly. He purrs echoed through the cave, seconds later they were joined by Diego's purrs. Shira stood up and lay half her body on Diego's chest, forcing his back onto the ground. She kissed him, once again his tongue asking for entrance. Their kiss was once again long enough for them both to run out of breath. Standing up Diego lay his body on top of hers, keeping her warm as they both drifted to sleep.

"Diego..." Shira said in her sleep voice.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Shira." Diego licked her neck until both Sabres fell sleep.

* * *

_**This Chapter took me FOREVER to write, however I think it came out pretty well. The next chapter will probably be just about Dira. I hope everyone liked the kiss scene; I've never write about a kiss like that, It's usually they kissed now onto the next bit. So I hope everyone likes it. Please leave a comment or PM letting me know what you think about the chapter, kiss scene or what you want in the next chapter. I can handle criticism but no really nasty comments. Thanks**_

_**P.S. ~ I will try to upload a new chapter as soon as I can.**_


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the night, the wind outside was wildly blowing at the trees and the snow was falling down. Everyone of the herd members were sleeping in the 2 caves. In the Sabre cave, Diego and Shira were still lying close together, only Shira had turned around so that she was facing Diego -who had moved so that he wasn't on top of her any more- her chest pressed against his as they slept. Diego woke up, before dawn, to feel Shira's paws draped across his neck. He smiled softly to himself and just lay still.

"Are you awake?" Shira's voice filled the cave. She moved off of him and lay her head by his.

"Yeah. What are you doing up this early?"

"I usually wake up between now and dawn to go for a run. But with the Blizzard, it looks like I am stuck in here with you." Shira pretended to be sad about being there with him, but she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face when she saw his Emerald green eyes looking lovingly at her.

"You don't sound to happy about that." Diego said as he leaned his head up so he could lick the back of her neck.

"Depends." Shira smirked.

"How can I change your mind?" Diego asked seductively.

Both Sabres began purring and were about to kiss when they heard someone calling them from the front of the cave. Shira stood and walked away from Diego, who sighed in annoyance before walking after Shira. As the two emerged from the darkness from the back of the cave, they saw Many stood close to the entrance brushing snow off of himself.

"Hey Manny, what you doing here." Diego asked the mammoth

"I just came to see if you guys were OK in here by yourselves."

"Yeah we're fine Manny. Aren't we Diego?" Diego nodded, and nipped Shira's ear. Manny looked at the Sabre's suspiciously.

"Is there something going on here that I don't know about?"

"Manny, if it was anything that concerned you, I'd tell you. But seen as it doesn't, we aren't saying anything for now." Diego tried to say this in the most polite way possible. Manny knows that Diego isn't one for sharing his private life. Deciding to leave it at that, Manny said his goodbyes then ran back to the cave.

"Shira, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what was your family like?" Diego asked as the two lay back down together.

"My family. They were... great I guess. Me and my brother, Mikael, used to play around a lot and pull pranks on everyone. My mom, Esther, and dad, Ari, were the best. They were a perfect of example that sometimes love does last forever." Shira licked Diego under his chin and nuzzled him affectionately.

"What then why did you leave?"

"Because my pack was half white Sabres and half Tawny. And my dad was the Pack Leader and there was this other male and his son who thought that the leader shouldn't be... well, my colour because there aren't very many Silver Sabres around any more. Then one day my dad died in a hunting accident; apparently a buck trampled him. The whole pack took it badly, me especially. I stopped hanging around with my brother; moved into a cave by myself by the Pack's main cave; and just basically shut everyone out. I found out when I was a teen that the Sabre who wanted to be Alpha, he'd gone out

hunting with my dad and his son that day and when the deer started to charge, they left my dad there to get trampled. That's the day I left."

Diego pulled Shira close to him and nuzzled her, tears were in her eyes. But Shira wasn't finished.

"Before he died, my dad had decided that to keep the pack happy, I was supposed to marry his killers son, Alexander. When I was little I didn't pay much attention to stuff like that, but when I found out he was there the day my dad died... I couldn't marry him." Diego felt something deep inside him.

Jealousy. This Alexander was supposed to marry Shira; his Kitty. But Alexander was long gone now. Shira was his. Only his.

"What about your family? What were the like?" Shira licked Diego's paw, which was across her stomach.

"I didn't really know my mom, she died when I was young. My dad was Pack Leader and my Half brother, Soto, was next in line. One day, humans came and killed half our Pack, including my dad. When Soto became Alpha, he became obsessed with getting back at the humans so he sent me to go and take the

Human leaders young baby." Diego told Shira about the baby, Soto, meeting Manny and Sid, almost dying.

"Wow. Diego, you were really brave." Diego made a sound that implied he was going to say 'Yeah, sure I was.'

"No Diego, I'm serious. It takes a lot to stand up to a family member like that." Shira nuzzled Diego affectionately. He perked up when she began licking his chest and neck. Diego licked her back.

Shira rolled over onto her back and began purring. Standing up, Diego stood over Shira and began licking her belly, causing her purring to get louder. He licked her stomach, went up to her neck and cheeks; he then kissed her full force on the lips. Once again, Shira brought her paws up to his shoulder and began scratching then gently. As things began getting more passionate between the two, they heard another voice calling them from the entrance.

"Diego, Shira? Manny sent me to come and build a fire for you two. You know in case it gets to cold."

The Sabres stopped kissing and Shira slid out from under Diego to walk towards the sloth at their cave entrance. Diego however didn't go to Sid, he was getting annoyed that when he and Shira have a moment of intimacy, someone comes along and ruins it.

"C'mon Sid, down here. Out of the wind." Shira led Sid to the back of the cave where Diego was still stood. Sid carried a handful of sticks and two stones.

"Hey Diego. Shira, why do you want the fire down here?"

"Because it is already a bit warm down here, and it's out of the way of the wind so the fire won't blow out. And anyway, until the blizzard ends I don't think we will need to leave this area will we Diego?" Smirking a little Diego nodded. Sid finished making the fire and went to sit down.

"Sid, what are you doing?" Diego asked, Shira could tell he was getting irritated.

"I was gonna sit and talk with you two... but now I think I'll go back to see if Granny... Yeah Bye."Sid was quite keen to get away from the irritated Sabre now. Even-though he had no idea what was wrong.

"Oh and Sid." Diego called to the sloth "Tell the rest of the herd that we are fine, we will be OK, so there is no reason for everyone to keep checking up on us every hour."

"OK. Bye Diego, Bye Shira."

Once the sloth was gone, Diego looked back at Shira and pounced on her.

"Where were we?" He asked,

"I don't quite remember, you may need to help me..." The pair laughed and kissed each other again. This time they were sure no interruptions were going to arrive, so they let themselves got deeper and deeper into the kiss. Panting, Diego pulled away from Shira and whispered in her ear. Smiling, Shira rolled over onto her stomach and Diego began licking her back.

* * *

In the other cave, everyone was sat around the fire Sid made when they heard roaring coming from the Sabre cave. Manny stood up to go and see what was happening; when Ellie grabbed his trunk and pulled him back.

"Leave them be Manny."

Granny, who was sat gnawing on an apple, stopped what she was doing and spoke up.

"Ooh, sound like Lady is getting a bit of action..." The herd looked at her in shock for what she'd said but she just shrugged. "What? Here Sydney chew this apple for me."

* * *

Over an hour later, Diego and Shira lay pressed up against each other, Shira licking Diego's chest as he nuzzled her. The pair shared a kiss -a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Diego, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Am I your first? Like mate, girlfriend?"

Diego was a bit stunned by the question.

"Yeah, I did have one girlfriend when I was a cub. But she was just like a friend from birth. It never really meant anything. Not like you. What about you?"

"I was sort of going out with Alexander before my Dad's death, but after he died, I just shut everyone out, including him. So we just drifted apart I guess." Shira felt Diego tense at the mention of Alexander and her being in a relationship "I love you, Diego."

"I love you too, Shira." The pair pulled each other close and fell asleep for a mid-day nap.

* * *

Outside, the weather was calming down. The eye of the storm was above the herd. It wouldn't be long until it was over and the herd could get out.

* * *

On the opposite side of the island, a pack of Sabres were bracing the storm. In the cave they were inhabiting their leader was sat talking to some of his

food trackers, when a male walked in.

"What is it Kol?" The leader asked

"We caught the scent. We have found her." Kol replied.

Their leader smiled.

"Good work. She thinks she can just walk away from the pack. She's got another thing coming. FINN, DIMITRI!" Two Sabres came over to the leader and Kol. "Go with Kol and watch them. Tell me everything you see."

Kol, Finn and Dimitri all nodded then ran out of the cave, despite the blizzard. Still smiling, the leader resumed talking to his trackers.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few days, the blizzard had stopped and the herd could get out of the caves. They shared a happy reunion with each other. Sid jumped all over Diego, which aggravated the Sabre male a lot. The herd wanted to ask the Sabres about the roaring they'd occasionally heard coming from their caves during the days, but decided against bringing it up for now. As they had only just seen each other after a whole week, they didn't want to start off with Diego having a rant at, probably, Sid and the Possums -as they'd be most likely to ask. Crash and Eddie were hanging onto Shira's legs, going on about how they'd missed her, and been worried about her stuck in that cave with Diego without them with her. Shira heard could hear Diego mumble something, however couldn't make it out. But it most likely had something to do with Crash and Eddie. The herd sat and talked for a while, before all dispersing in different directions to do their own thing for a while (e.g. Search for food, Get a drink, Check on the others -Manny- or annoy someone -Crash and Eddie). Diego and Shira went off together for a walk to stretch their legs out.

Shira walked in front of Diego on the trail. Diego let his eyes wander over her body. She was so slim yet had enough muscle power to be able to win him in a fight. Her fur looked like it was glowing. Illuminated by the sunlight. Her earring jingled as she walked. He loved her. He didn't see Shira

turn her head back to him and see him staring at her."Enjoying the view?" Shira smirked. He came out of his trance with a blush of embarrassment on his face. He heard her laugh and it brought a smile to his face to hear. The two carried on walking until they reached 'The Overhang'* and lay down right at the top. They could see the whole island from up there. Everything looked so peaceful on the island, and the sea was calm as well as the waves gently lapped against the shores. Diego heard Shira sigh as she looked out onto he open water.

"Do you miss it? Being out there?" Diego's question was genuine, he didn't care if she said 'Yes' because he knew that no matter how much she missed the life on the sea, she chose to give it up in return for a life on land, with him.

"Yeah... Not that I don't love it here with you and the herd... it's just. Out there, I never knew what was on the horizon each day. Whether it was a storm, or a battle, you never knew. And I know that the herd, you included a little, think of the Pirates as Heart-less and Cold-hearted because that is the only way you saw them act. But I've known them my whole life, Seen every side of them. Like Raz, I've heard Manny say that she was a crazy and dangerous, but she isn't always like that. She is like a sister to me, she looked out for me. She basically taught me that you've got to move on from the past. And... Squint. He seemed paranoid, twitchy, a little psychopathic but he did actually take care of all of us when we got hurt in battle; he was like trained by his parents in medicine before a wolf attacked their warren when he was a teen. We all had similar backgrounds, we were like a family. All understood each other. I don't know, I just miss them I guess." Shira looked down sadly at the ground. Diego lifted his paw to her face so that she'd look him in the eye. It took everything he

had not to get lost in her eyes and actually say something helpful in that situation.

"Shira, Why didn't you tell me sooner. If not telling me, then anyone in the herd. We'll all listen to you. Herds help each other out." He licked her cheek and whispered in her ear "I love you."

Shira brought her paw up to his face and planted her lips onto his. He reciprocated the kiss enthusiastically. He began to push back on her, slowly pushing her to the ground. He stood over her, deepening the kiss, letting his paws graze across her under-belly. The feeling of her soft fur, hearing her purr, feeling the rumble of her purring in her throat. All of this added to the ocean backdrop made it all very romantic. However, the Sabres didn't really notice any of this as they were to involved in the kiss. They'd shared many kisses this passionate, but something about this kiss made them both loose track of everything except the others lips. Shira's tongue slid across Diego's bottom lip, and Diego licked hers. Both of their tongues met and it was a very sensual feeling and they liked it. The pair carried on kissing. This was leading somewhere, they both knew it and were excited for it. However, they waited for now as they wanted to continue to kiss for as long as they could.

"Well, when did this happen?" A voice was heard from close by. There was no denying who's it was. Manny. Diego and Shira separated themselves quickly to see not only Manny, but the whole herd. Excluding Granny who was on the beach calling Precious -as usual.

"How... How long have you guys been there?" Diego asked, obviously very embarrassed.

"We came got onto the beach and saw you two up here talking, so we came up. And when we get here, you two are having a full on make-out session. So I'll ask again, when did you two get together?" Manny looked as if he was in thought for a moment. "Oh so this is why you guys were acting shifty in the

cave, when I came to check on you."

"And why you told me to say that you two didn't want us coming in the cave every hour." Sid piped up.

"But what was the roaring about?"

"Sid... You don't want to know." Manny said

"I do."

"If it's anything remotely close to what I think it was, then you and your 5 year old brain wouldn't be able to handle it. So, you don't want to know." Sid gave up asking.

Crash and Eddie came towards the Sabres, Eddie looking a bit teary eyed, and spoke to Shira.

"What about me?" Crash asked

"No. What about me?" Eddie retorted. Here it goes again, another Possum brother fight over Shira's affection.

"She loves me!" Crash shouted at Eddie

"No, she loves me!" Eddie shouted right back at Crash

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"Well, technically she loves me. Not EITHER of you!" Diego split the possums up, putting Crash on the right side of Manny, while he put Eddie on Ellie's left side. he walked back over to Shira and lay down next to her, while she looked at his expectantly. Then he realised he'd let slip the secret of the actual depth of his and Shira's relationship. Sid, Peaches and Ellie all went 'awww' in secrenised times. It was as if they practised in case a time like this ever arose. Shira became embarrassed and buried her face into Diego's fur, causing them to 'aww' even more.

The cat was well and truly out of the bag now.

* * *

_**A.N: The Overhang~ It's that large rock that is seen on the edge of the island when Diego, Shira, Sid, Manny and Granny first arrive on the island.**_


	5. Not an Update, Author's Note

Hi. Sorry this isn't a story update. But... I was trying to brain-storm ideas for the next chapter make this story into a series and this onw was basically to get Diego and Shira together. So the nextstories is where there will be main storylines. Anyway back to the point. I would appreciate any ideas for what could happen in the next chapter. There are only a few chapters left of this story now until the next one.

Thanks. Any ideas will be appreciated. xx


	6. Chapter 5

On the mountain by the herds clearing, Dimitri, Kol, and Finn sat watching the herd from a safe distance. The herd had just returned from 'The Overhang' and were now all sat together talking whilst Crash and Eddie ran around again. The 3 males were well aware of Diego and Shira's relationship because the two were sat nuzzling, kissing and holding one another.

"He'll definetely want to know about this!" Kol said, referring to their pack leader.

"I don't see why he is so obsessed with her. She left him, why can't he just move on? She obviously has!" Finn asked.

"He's our leader! So I suggest you DON'T question his judgement!" Dimitri was the second in command of the pack. However, what Finn was saying was in some way true. "If he wants us to watch over her;then we will!"

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, the rest of the Sabre pack's main Sabre's were discussing their plan. The leader, his fighters and some of the Pack elders were deciding upon revenge tactics.

"Take her from her 'precious' herd!" "Kill that male she's with!" These suggestions were being thrown around a lot, however one suggestion from an elder stuck in the leaders mind more then any.

"We kill her. That way you get revenge on her for leaving you, and we get rid of the last Alpha's genes altogether. Because,as Ari's last child, Shira could decide to come back. If she does that make her instantly in charge. Her family started the pack, she could take it form us in a heartbeat. Kill

her for revenge, and power security!"

"Excellent suggestion Griffith! I've been waiting for to long, we arrived here on the island at the same time as her and that 'herd', that was months ago, and I've done nothing to show her I've not forgotten. My father didn't get rid of Ari so that his bloodline could come back into power, Shira will die... when she is at her happiest, she will die! HENRIK!" An American Lion with golden fur and a small, not yet fully grown, mane appeared. "Go find Kol, Finn and Dimitri and bring them back here."

"Yes Alexander." And with that the lion ran off.

* * *

With the herd, everything was fine. Diego and Shira were cuddled up together, same as Manny and Ellie. Sid was quiet -which is strange in it's own becasue he's Sid. He was relaxing, as Granny was having her nap. Crash and Eddie had calmed down after 30 minutes of pining for Shira, they were now sat on

Peaches tusks, wjilst the teenage Mammoth talked to Louis. They had no idea of the problems soon to come.

"I love you." Diego whispered into Shira's ear before licking her neck. Shira purred and whispered back.

"Love you too Diego." She licked under his chin, she liked the fluffy furry texture it had. Diego growled quietly in pleasure. Laughing a little, Shira lay her head down on Diego's paws and settled herself down for an afternoon nap.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter. However, this is because this is the last chapter of this story. The sequel will be up as soon as I can do it. Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and people who read the story in general. You guys are great. Please leave a Review or Inbox me what you thought about the chapter and/or what you want in the next story.**

**Thanks! x**


End file.
